<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ab Initio by dementxa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817280">Ab Initio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementxa/pseuds/dementxa'>dementxa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Meetings, Mage Inquisitor (Dragon Age), POV Multiple, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementxa/pseuds/dementxa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just some drabbles I'm doing for stress relief</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. TOC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>This chapter isn't a story!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I sometimes find drabble collections frustrating to read because I can't really tell what each is about, so I'm going to be putting some brief information on each drabble here. Some drabbles can be grouped together as a whole narrative, while others can be read on its own, so you can just look up here to see which might interest you. The common theme in all of them will be the relationship between Cullen and Astrid.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Chapters 2, 3 and 4</strong>: Kirkwall. 9:37 Dragon. Cullen, the temporary Knight-Commander of the remaining templars in the city, welcomes lady Astrid Trevelyan. Cullen's POV</p><p class="western"><strong>Chapter 5</strong>: Haven. 9:41 Dragon. Cullen and Astrid meet again, under the green glow of the Rift. Cullen is dismayed to meet the girl that captured his heart years ago, while Astrid is happy to see a friendly face in Haven. Cassandra's POV</p><p class="western">
  <span><strong>Chapter 6</strong>: Haven. 9:41Astrid is brought <span>back to </span>Haven <span>and </span>Cullen <span>visits her</span>. Cassandra's POV</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The letter arrived around noon and made his day, already soured, even worse. The weather was becoming increasingly hot as the middle of summer approached. Reports of people collapsing on the streets were already coming in and Cullen had reluctantly retracted his order that templars were to be wearing their full equipment while on duty. He had very few capable men already and he needed each one of them.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Still holding the letter, Cullen felt around the surface of the desk with his free hand. He found his handkerchief and wiped the sweat off his brow. As of late, he'd been having nasty bouts of headache. Without a doubt, they were caused by … well, everything. The past few months could be described as nothing but pure hell.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And now he had this on his hands.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Cullen glowered at the letter, as if his grimace could somehow change its contents. It was from a noble, something quite unusual, as it was the captain of the city guards and the Viscount who normally dealt with such correspondence. At first, he'd assumed the letter had been sent to him by mistake – until he'd seen his own name written on the envelope.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The letter's author, Bann Hugo Trevelyan, was <em> 'deeply saddened' </em> to hear of the destruction of the Chantry and the chaos that followed. He was sending resources which, while not plentiful, could perhaps <em> 'ease the plight of our fellow Marchers' </em>. So far, so good. Cullen would have been entirely satisfied if the letter ended there. However, it didn't.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em> 'I am also sending my youngest, lady Astrid Trevelyan. Though a mage, she has remained faithful to the Maker. The misdeeds of her lesser Circle brethren have pained her greatly. We are of the opinion, one which I believe you will share, that it is only fitting that she put the skills the Maker gave her to use by aiding the good citizens of Kirkwall. I trust that she will be looked after in an appropriate manner.' </em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Cullen wiped his forehead again as he reread the last couple of sentences. An appropriate manner … What, Maker be damned, was the appropriate manner to welcome a mage in a time when all mages were seen as deadly enemies?! Did Bann Trevelyan think he had so little to do that he could spare the time to babysit his precious daughter?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>There was a draught. He could barely feel it, but he knew it was there. A sheet of paper was caught in it, its edge flapping madly like the wing of a bird. Cullen was staring at it. The jerking rapid movement was grating on his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>It had been several days since Astrid Trevelyan had arrived in Kirkwall. The provisions her father had pledged had arrived a day later and she had immediately got to work, organising their distribution and setting up a clinic in the Gallow's courtyard.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Or so he'd been told. He hadn't actually met the girl yet. He'd been out on patrol when she'd arrived. She hadn't insisted on seeing him in person, so he'd foolishly assumed that it would be safe to leave the girl without his supervision. As a result, he'd received a visit from the captain of the city guard this morning regarding his noble guest's <em>other</em> activities.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>A sudden gust of wind sent the paper flying off the desk. He caught it mid-air, but it kept on trembling in his hand, the words that he'd read so many times already flashing before his eyes. Written in a neat, skilled hand which made his own writing appear downright sloppy, the note read:</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>
    <span>'Knight-Commander.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>
    <span>Your concerns are appreciated but superfluous. I came to Kirkwall with the aim of helping people - including those you believe are unworthy of aid of any kind - and I intend to continue my work. I suggest you focus on your own tasks as well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>
    <span>A. Trevelyan'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Snarling, Cullen crunched the note in his fist. The cheek of the girl! Did she think she could use her noble name as a shield?! One bad encounter in Darktown and he'd have an entire portion of clan Trevelyan in Kirkwall demanding to know why he hadn't protected their precious little daughter.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Why had she even come here? Most of Kirkwall's mages had fled after the unrest, true, but a good number of them had remained and were just as active in restoring the city as the templars. They didn't need her, especially if she was willing to do more harm than good.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>But here she was, yet another unwanted responsibility to weigh him down. He was starting to wonder if it had truly been the red lyrium that had driven Meredith to madness.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Squeezing his jaws, he strode towards the door and flung it open, with more force than he'd intended to. Nafi, who'd been relaxing against the wall, jumped a foot in the air. He was young, having only recently joined the Order. Many people had done so after the Chantry's destruction.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"Is lady Trevelyan here?" Cullen asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"I-I don't know. Sir!"</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"Find her and bring her to me."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>It was finally time he met this troublesome girl.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>Cullen had never been one to bother with <em>premonitions</em> or <em>bad feelings</em>. He'd experienced too much misfortune, too much disasters to believe that people were in any way capable to predict the future. The worst occurred, he'd discovered, right when one expected it least.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>But there were exceptions to be found for anything. And he'd found his the moment he'd first laid eyes on her. He'd suddenly realized that Astrid Trevelyan would be walking out the definite winner.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She had turned out to be not a young girl, like he'd thought, but a young woman only a couple of years younger than him. She was tall, with a small thin face which seemed to possess a tendency to redden quite often. It was red now too.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She stood before him, tall, defiant, with her hands clutched together. Her eyes, which were a striking violet colour, were fixed not on him, but on the wall behind him. That, coupled with the fact that her lips were always slightly parted, gave the impression that she wasn't listening at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>However, after Cullen had finished talking, she turned her focus on him. Her pose became stiffer as she drew her eyebrows together, causing a small wrinkle to appear between them.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"These people need help, Knight-Commander."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"I'm not arguing that they don't." Cullen sighed. "Bann Trevelyan made it clear that your well-being is in my hands. Should anything happen to you - and it's highly likely if you continue your dallying in Darktown - he will be holding me responsible."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The girl's frown deepened.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"I thought your order was to serve the Maker's will. You are turning your back on people in need because you fear my father's scorn?"</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"Permit me to ask, lady Astrid. Is Bann Trevelyan acquainted with your work in Darktown?"</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She was startled. Her mouth opened a little bit wider and her eyes grew large. She took a step back and when she spoke, she did so with a hesitant, almost child-like tone.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"O-of course he does... "</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"So perhaps you wouldn't mind," Cullen continued, "if I write him that despite my warnings, you've continued venturing into the most dangerous part of the city all on your own?"</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Astrid fell silent. Her hands untangled from each other and she slowly drew a chair beside her and sat down.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"You don't understand, Knight-Commander." She paused, staring ahead for a few moments. Her fingers were rapidly tapping on her knee. "I want to help. The people in Darktown were left with no healer after the apostate died. They aren't all criminals down there, you know."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"Those in need can always come and seek help from the clinic in the courtyard."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"You know that they won't do that." Astrid sighed. "I want to help. Truly help."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"You're already doing that, lady Astrid."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"On my father's orders!" She tossed her chin up in defiance. "He doesn't care for you or the city! He only sent me here because he wants to become Viscount."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Cullen nodded. He'd had a hunch this had been Bann Trevelyan's true intention. Kirkwall hadn't had a viscount since the Qunari attack and no one seemed willing to occupy the position. Bann Trevelyan, being a vulture like any man of his kind, had surely seen an opportunity to embellish his status.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"It's always been like this," Astrid continued. "I became a healer because i wanted to help. Countless friends of mine were sent away to Chantries all around Thedas."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"But not you?"</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"My father thought attending to plague-stricken villagers beneath me," she said bitterly. "He kept me in Ostwick. While my friends were doing actual good work out there, I could only ease noblemen's plights. Which, if you're not aware, amounts to nothing more than overeating and getting a rash from a whore."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She fell silent and clasped her hands again. Cullen thought she really wasn't that bad after all. He could hardly fault someone for wanting to help. Perhaps he'd judged her too quickly, and far too harshly.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"I'll ... see if there can be a satisfying solution to this situation, lady Trevelyan, so that you may continue your work in Darktown."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"You will?" She looked up, clearly surprised. "And my father?"</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"He won't hear of this."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Astrid blinked a couple of times, at first too stunned to say anything. Then her lips slowly stretched into a shy smile. She looked really quite lovely, Cullen thought. Perhaps his initial impression of her had been entirely wrong.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"Thank you, Knight-Commander." Her hands found each other again as she raised them to her chest. "I appreciate it."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"It's quite alright, lady Astrid. As you said, we are here to serve the Maker." Cullen's smile faded as he turned away. He spoke again, this time in a lower voice, as all he was doing was simply thinking aloud. "We don't have enough men, so I can't spare any to accompany you. I suppose I could ask captain Aveline for assistance, but I doubt she'd be as understanding."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"Can't <em>you</em> come with me?"</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He turned to her and she quickly shut her lips tight and looked down. Her face became crimson. Cullen felt his own cheeks warming up as well. He cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"Hm. Unfortunately, I cannot." He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping she understood that he was sincere. The worst thing that could happen was if she thought he was still unfriendly towards her. "I have duties, you see."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"Yes, of course," she said quickly. "It was quite rude of me to ask."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She stood up, smoothed the front of her robes and then headed to the door. As she was reaching for it, Cullen called out to her.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"But perhaps!" She turned to him and he continued, his face growing hotter with each word. "If you'd like ... I would perhaps find some time to discuss this matter further. O-over dinner, perhaps? If you would like!"</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Her eyebrows rose, her cheeks became as bright as the setting sun. She stood still long enough for panic to grip him. As Cullen was lining up a string of hasty apologies, however, she suddenly smiled and gave him a nod. Then, still blushing, she turned around and quickly left.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>Cassandra plunged into battle, with the others at her heels. She glimpsed Cullen out of the corner of her eye. He and some other soldiers were slashing furiously at a horde of demons. Despite the onslaught, the commander didn't seem to be in dire need of help, so she quickly turned her attention to the other side of the field, where a couple of skeletal creatures were in the middle of overpowering a lone soldier.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She charged at them and bashed one of the monsters with her shield. While it staggered in shock, too dazed to retaliate, she stabbed the other in the gut before turning her sword to the first creature. A second later, its grotesque head was rolling in the snow.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>„Are you alright, soldier?“</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>„Y-yes, sir. Madam!“</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The boy was shaking. He looked quite young and frightened, especially as he kept his right arm pressed against his side. Blood was slowly starting to seep through the fabric of his coat.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Behind her, the Anchor on Astrid's hand cracked in a way Cassandra was already familiar with. The rift closed with a dull thunder and the air around her suddenly became lighter. She looked around and saw that the battle was over.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Solas, the elven apostate, began to praise Astrid, but she hardly took notice of him. She was hurrying across the field and past Cassandra, and quickly knelt beside the young soldier.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“Let me have a look.“</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She was working quickly and deftly, but also gently. Cassandra thought that she must have been a skilled healer. Her thin face, almost entirely concealed by the thick hood, remained completely still throughout the procedure, even as her fingers became stained with blood. </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“Done.“ She wiped her hands clean with some snow and gave the boy a soft smile. “You're just like new now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>„T-thank you ...“</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>There were heavy footsteps behind them. Cassandra turned and saw Cullen approaching. He still held his sword in his hand, but sheathed it as their eyes met and she gave him a quick nod.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>„Lady Cassandra.“ His breaths were coming out heavy and shaking. She thought he seemed rather pale. “You managed to close the rift? Well done.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>„Do not congratulate me, Commander.“ She sighed. “This is-”</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“Cullen?”</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Cassandra turned around sharply. Astrid had risen to her feet. She pulled her hood back to reveal her crimson cheeks and her beautiful amethyst eyes that had grown significantly as she stared at Cullen. He too had an awe-struck look on his face. He stepped forward, looking as if he were in a trance.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"Lady Astrid." He reached out and took her hands. "I... didn't expect I'd ever see you again... and here..."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"Neither did I." Astrid gave him a rueful smile. "I wish it were under better circumstances."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"Better-?" His bewilderment was cut off as the reality of the situation dawned upon him. "Oh. I see."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Cassandra watched with interest. She noted that Cullen's shoulders tensed at the realisation. So did his grip on the girl's hands. He didn't seem perturbed by it at all. In fact, he seemed to dismiss the thought the moment it occurred.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Astrid could sense that. Cassandra could see her posture relax, and even fancied she might have leaned closer to Cullen. But before she could be certain of it, Astrid quickly moved away.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"I'm sorry, Cullen. I wish I could stay, but I need to go with Seeker Cassandra."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"Oh!" Cullen flinched. "Yes, of course. The temple."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He looked over his shoulder, towards the path that led towards the Temple of Sacred Ashes. The light from the Breach bathed it in an eerie green glow. It seemed abandoned at the moment, but no one was fooled by it. They knew that danger lay ahead, even if they couldn't quite be sure what exactly it was. Cullen turned back to Astrid and reached out again, only this time he patted her on the shoulder. Even Cassandra found the gesture quite awkward.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"Be careful over there, won't you?" Cullen said. "Even the smaller rifts are dangerous; I can't imagine what the Breach is capable of producing."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"I'll tell you about it when I get back."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Astrid took his hand for one last squeeze, then turned to Cassandra and gave her a quick nod to indicate she was ready to proceed. The two silently walked towards the path, followed by Varric and Solas. Cassandra suspected the two must have overheard everything, despite having stood at a seemingly respectful distance. She could see the dwarf's eyes, already possessing a shifty nature, jump constantly from Astrid to Cullen. He had a smirk on his face she didn't appreciate at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"I can assume you already know Commander Cullen?" Cassandra asked once they'd started down the path.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Astrid quickly turned to her. She blinked a few times, with the same grimace that Cassandra herself once had, when she'd been a young girl and her uncle had caught her kissing the kitchen boy in the greenhouse. For a second she felt shame and guilt for having inquired into such a personal matter. But when Astrid replied, her voice was light and cheerful.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"We met once, yes."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She flashed a smile before hurrying ahead, leaving Cassandra to stare after her in confusion.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span>"In here!"</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Cassandra held the door open. The soldiers went in, carrying Astrid on a stretcher. <span>She lay, pale and limp, looking very much like a discarded doll. </span>The <span>men placed her </span>on the bed, and Cassandra pushed the pillow under her head <span>before ordering the soldiers out.</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“Make sure no one disturbs us!” She stood by the bed. Astrid looked as if she were sleeping, she thought. She turned to the elf. “Solas?”</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The apostate was already kneeling by the bed. He <span>took</span> Astrid's hand, softly muttering to himself. Cassandra waited with growing anticipation. <span>She kept </span>tapping her foot on the floor <span>but stopped as Solas threw her a reproachful glare.</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"Well?" <span>She asked after a while, her patience becoming dangerously thin. “Say something!”</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"I am no healer, Seeker." <span>Solas </span>stood up <span>with a sigh</span>. "But <span>you needn't worry – she </span>will be alright. <span>C</span>losing the Breach <span>simply </span>proved too much <span>effort </span>for <span>her. It appears lady Astrid is of a delicate constitution. It'll be a while before she wakes up.</span>"</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"What do you mean it proved too much <span>effort</span>?!” <span>Cassandra glared at him. “</span>If she can't close <span>the Breach</span>, then what are we to do?"</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"Allow me to clarify." Solas rubbed his chin. He had a fresh scratch there, likely <span>acquired</span> during their fight <span>in the temple. She vaguely remembered seeing him being thrown against a wall</span>. "Lady <span>Astrid </span><em>can</em> close the Breach. But not on her own. She will need assistance."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"Then perhaps you...?"</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"I'm flattered, but it won't be enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Mages. <span>H</span>e <span>was talking of mages</span>. <span>They'd left Haven after the failure of the Conclave. Josephine had described the relationship between the Inquisition and the mages as '</span><span><em>not being on speaking terms</em></span><span>'. The Chantry </span>– whatever remained of it – <span>seemed satisfied with the situation as it was.</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She sighed.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"There's no other way, then?"</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"I'm afraid not."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She nodded, thinking <span>how</span> the others wouldn't like that. Though no one <span>was claiming</span> so with any certainty, the Inquisition had <span>been acting </span>under the assumption that the mages had been responsible for the Breach. She wasn't <span>sure </span>their soldiers could easily switch to <span>seeing </span>the mages as allies. <span>And she wasn't certain that the mages would be willing to see them as allies either!</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>The creaking of the door put an end to her unpleasant contemplation. <span>Cassandra</span> turned around, ready to unleash her rage on whoever had dared defy her orders. <span>I</span>t was Cullen. <span>Having </span>sens<span>ed</span> her feelings on his intrusion, the commander <span>awkwardly </span>lingered by the doorway. His face was flushed from the cold <span>and he had one arm tucked under his cloak</span>.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"<span>Forgive the intrusion, lady Cassandra. </span>I just received the soldiers' report concerning the events in the temple.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Even though he was speaking to Cassandra, his eyes kept flickering to the young woman on the bed. <span>His flushed cheeks deepened and he took a step forward. </span>For some reason, Cassandra felt compelled to assure him.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"She will be alright," <span>she said</span>. "Unfortunately, she will not be able to close the Breach on her own. When she wakes up, we will need to discuss it further."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Cullen nodded. He hesitated, then slowly pulled his hand out of his cloak, revealing a bunch of small flowers, already beginning to wilt.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"I... thought they might brighten up the place. Lady Astrid is fond of flowers."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"<span>Is that so?” Cassandra's eyes met Solas's. </span>Though the apostate was a mystery to her, at that moment, the two <span>understood each</span> other perfectly.<span> “</span>You know her well?"</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He <span>nodded while pouring </span>water <span>in a mug </span>and <span>carefully put the</span> flowers inside. Cassandra watched him with interest. She noticed that Solas seemed amused by the commander's actions, the corners of his lips <span>turning </span>upwards <span>as he observed Cullen placing the flowers next to Astrid's head</span>.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"She came to Kirkwall, just after the destruction of the Chantry," Cullen said. "On her father's orders. I was... very impressed by her eagerness to help."</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>"A most attractive trait, yes." Solas nodded, looking almost as if he meant it sincerely. <span>“It's clear that you were close.”</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“<span>Oh! I … I don't know about that.” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. “She's a good person. Lady Cassandra, I … I can understand your suspicions but I know lady Astrid. She could never do anything heinous.”</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Cassandra looked at the flowers. She was no fool, despite what her recent actions might suggest. It was far too cold in Haven, the ground was frozen solid. For Cullen to acquire those flowers, he must have ridden to the foot of the mountain.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“You are <span>right, Cullen,” she said</span>. “We saw something in the temple ...”</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“A shadow of the past,” Solas interjected. “You could say we tapped into the <span>place's </span>memory.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“Hm, yes. Maybe.” Cassandra furrowed her eyebrows. “It seems that a man is <span>responsible</span> <span>for the Divine's</span> death. We were unable to identify him, unfortunately.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Looking back, she couldn't understand how quickly they had all latched onto the idea that Astrid had been responsible for the chaos. Perhaps if they'd given her a chance to explain herself, to prove that she was a caring, affectionate person, she wouldn't be lying in that bed right now … But they had all been angry, grieving, confused. To them, she'd been nothing more than a mage, a convenient target for their fury.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“I will apologize to her when she wakes up.” <span>Cassandra sighed. “She's fully in her right to hate us for how we treated her.”</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“<span>She won't. She doesn't have it in her.</span>” <span>Cullen's smile fell and he scratched the back of his head again. “I should go check on our soldiers. There </span>are a lot of things <span>still </span>to be done. Patrols and such. <span>I'd appreciate it if </span>… <span>you </span>inform<span>ed</span> me when lady <span>Astrid </span>wakes up.”</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>He ended his speech with a curt nod and left. Cassandra stared after him, then sighed and pinched her forehead. This … whatever it was … promised to be trouble.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>